Lilo adventures of The Cutie Mark chronicles
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: Here is where we find Snooty and learn about Cutie Marks.
1. Chapter 1

(The Lilo gang were flying over Canalave city, Lilo found The Midnight Society with Jerry Lewis near the harbor.)

Jerry: Okay children, your parents are okay with me watching you while.

Eric: This will be lame.

Jerry: Calm down Eric, we're here to see the island for the summer.

(Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley and Juumba came down to greet The Midnight Society)

Lilo: There they are Stitch.

Stitch:Achi babas.

Lilo:Yes Stitch, it's the midnight society from Spooky Island.

(They went up to the Midnight society after they got off the ship)

Gary: What's Canalave City is best known for?

Lilo:It's best known for it's library on Sinnoh myths.

Gary: Thanks Lilo, Lilo!

Kiki:What are you doing here?

Lilo: We got your postcard that your campinig on Full Moon Island and we thought we would join you.

Jerry: Well, The more the merrier.

Lilo: Let's go.

Stitch: Boat ride.

Jerry: I hope this doesn't cost a lot.

(Then Jerry Shipped out onto the island)

Jerry: Let's go over the rules, no fighting, no getting lost, no leaving the Island and behave.

(The kids got off and explored the island, later that night they relaxed in the )

Lilo: Pleakely and Juumba are going to explore Canalave City while were camping.

Cresselia: Welcome back Lilo.


	2. Applejack

(Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom were doing some Pony Zip-lining to earn a cutie mark, afterwards they failed at getting their cutie mark. Then Lilo, Stitch, and The Midnight Society went through the portal and met The Cutie Mark Crusaders)

Scootaloo: Who are you?

Lilo: I'm Lilo, and these are my friends.

Scootaloo: We're The Cutie Mark Crusaders

Lilo: What are you doing?

Apple Bloom: Finding our talent.

Sweetie Belle: Where did our friends and the others get their cutie marks?

Scootaloo: Let's ask Rainbow Dash

Frank: You know Rainbow Dash?

Scootaloo: She's my idol.

(They ran into Sweet Apple Acres)

Lilo: Applejack.

Applejack: Howdy everyone, I see you met The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Apple Bloom: These humans are amazing.

Kiki:We met

Applejack: Sure thing Apple Bloom and The Midnight Society know how to tell scary stories.

Kiki: Can you tell us how you got your cutie mark?

(Applebloom explained that she went to live with her aunt in uncle in Manehattan. During her stay, she felt homesick. Then she saw a rainbow showing her way home. Then she went to her home and got her cutie mark.)

Applejack: And that's how I got my cutie mark.

Lilo: That's a good story.

David: Well let's go find Rainbow Dash.

Kiki: I'm going to stay here to help Applejack.

Lilo: That's good Kiki.

Stitch: Pasawa.


	3. Fluttershy

(They kept walking until they got to Fluttershy.)

David: Fluttershy!

Fluttershy:David!

(The duo rejoiced on their reunion)

Sweetie Belle: You 2 look good together

David: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: and David tells good stories about introverts.

Lilo: That's cool

Gary: Can you tell us how you got your cutie mark?

Fluttershy: Okay.

(Fluttershy explained that she was attending camp and she was afraid of flying. During a race, Rainbow Dash accidentally knocked her down. Fluttershy discovered the ground and learned how to fly. Afterwards she saw a boom, Fluttershy helped the animals out and that's when she got her cutie mark.)

David: I'm going to stay with Fluttershy

Gary: That's okay Dave.


	4. Rarity

(Rarity was working on some dresses.)

Sweetie Belle: Hi Big Sister.

Kristen: Rarity is your sister?

Sweetie Belle: Of course Kristen.

Rarity:

Sweetie Belle: We've been telling them about our adventures.

Kristen: How did you get your cutie mark?

(Rarity explained that she sewed up costumes for a pageant when she was in school, then she found a rock with diamonds in it. On the night of the pageant she discovered that she and that's when she got her cutie mark.)

Betty Ann: That's amazing Rarity.

Lilo: And all it took were gems

Stitch: Glitter.

Lilo: Actually their Gems.

Kristen: I'm going to model for Rarity.

Lilo: Okay Kristen.


	5. Twilight

(Afterwards they ran into Twilight Sparkle)

Apple Bloom: Twilight.

Twilight: Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Gary: Hi Twilight

Twilight: How's Tucker?

Apple Bloom: Who's Tucker?

Gary: He's my younger brother, he's at Camp Sodor for the summer.

Twilight: That's great.

Scootaloo: We're going to see Rainbow Dash how she got her cutiemark.

Twilight

(When she was young, she always wanted to go to the celebration. Her parents had sign her up for a school and she had to pass an entrance exam. Twilight was nervous, That exam, then an explosion caused Twilight to get shocked and caused a lot of magic. Princess Celestia was impressed by her magic and Twilight got her cutie mark)

Scootaloo: So that's how they got to cutie mark.

Gary: I'm going to be with her for a while.

Lilo: Okay Gary.

Stitch: Bye Gary.


	6. Pinkie Pie

Lilo: So where do we find Rainbow Dash

Pinkie: She's at the sugarcube corner.

Sweetie Belle: Let's go

Betty Ann: Can you tell us how you got your cutie Mark?

(That she grew in a rock farm. We worked the day and we didn't smile or talk. Then she saw a rainbow that made her hair poofy and she kept smiling. Pinkie Pie thought up an idea to make her parents smile. Then she threw a party, her parents were happy.)

Pinkie Pie: That's how I got my cutie mark.

Betty Ann: That's cute Pinkie Pie.

Lilo: Is that The Sugar cube corner?

Pinkie Pie: Yes Lilo

(They got to sugar cube corner and met Rainbow Dash)

Stitch: Cake.

Frank: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Frank.


	7. Rainbow Dash and Frank

Rainbow Dash: What's up everyone

Scootaloo: How did you get your cutie mark

Rainbow Dash: Okay kids.

(She was competing in the Pegasus race and she won the race. Their she made her first sonic rainboom.)

Rainbow Dash: That's how I earned my cutie mark.

Frank: Getting a cutie mark is like how I got into the Midnight Society.

Apple Bloom: How did you get in?

Frank: Well, I was angry a lot and everyone was scared of me, then David told me about The Midnight Society and thought I would control my temper there.

Timon: So what's the catch?

Frank: I had to tell a scary story, then they vote, it must be full or i'm not in.

Pumbaa:Was is about taxi cabs?

Rainbow: Yes Pumbaa it was about a taxi cab, frank has told me that story 13 times. Now it's the 14th time

Frank: You want me to tell it?

Timon: Yes Frank, tell us the story

Frank: "The Tale of The Phantom Cab." Denny and Buzz were brothers,

(He explained the story until they got to the part where the brothers got lost)

Sweetie Belle: Can Denny and Buzz have a rocket power backpacks

Frank: No Sweetie, they didn't-

(Then Rocket power backpacks came onto them and they flew off. Until they flew pass a mysterious traveler named, "Flynn" .)

Scootaloo: I bet Flynn can give them a unicorn ride.

Frank: Scootallo no they-

(Then Rarity came in and gave them a ride to 's house. He offered them a riddle, It's weightless, you can see it and If it's in a barrel it makes it lighter. If be in his experiments. They ran out in horror proving he's a psycho.)

Apple Bloom: This is weird, the riddle is har

Rainbow Dash: Relax Apple Bloom, It can be solved

Frank: Maybe you guys should let me finish the story.

Zazu: Why?

Frank: I think Simba is coming back

Zazu: He needs to check on his kingdom, i'll find him later.

BEtty Ann: He's right behind you Zazu.

Simba: Go on Frank finish the story.

Frank: Thank you Simba.

(Back to the tale they got a ride in a taxi cab, It was The Phantom Cab. Flynn worked for for 40 years. Buzz solved the riddle, It was a hole in the barrel. The cab was gone, Buzz broke the curse.)

Apple Bloom: Hey Frank they can ride a train back into town.

Frank: Apple Bloom, they can't ride a

(Then a train got into the road and took the brothers back into town)

Frank: Nobody saw the Phantom cab again, and Disappeared. The End.

Twilight Sparkle: That's great Frank.

(Then a bat came in)

Sweetie Belle: A bat!

Lilo: Experiment 277 a.k.a Snooty. HE can mine and enrich snootium

Gary: Lilo be careful.

Lilo:I am.

(She caught Snooty and brought him down.)


	8. Chapter 8

Fluttershy: There was a boom that showed my how handle animals

Applejack: There was a rainbow that showed me my home.

Rarity: There was a boom that showed my some diamonds

Pinkie Pie: There was a rainbow that taught me to smile.

Twilight: There was a boom that caused me to show magic.

(That's when they know it was Rainbow Dash that gave them their Cutie Marks.)

Lilo:We need to get back home, Jerry is going to freak when he sees that we're gone.

Twilght: I have a spell that can get you to the human world.

(she made a portal and everyone went in. The Cutie Mark Crusaders came to find their cutie marks in the human world.)

Cresselia: How was Equestria.

Lilo: We also found Snooty, wait you placed Snooty in Equestria.

Cresselia: Of course, After Pleakely accidentally knocked over the pods, I have to save them. Then I sent them to different places for safety. Now you kids must find them before it's too late.

Gary: We Will Cresselia.

Cresselia: I'm impressed.

(On their next adventure, They go to The Island of Sodor to find another experiment and they run into a jokester.)


End file.
